Rainbow Impact
by KhaosOmega
Summary: My response to inugami-23's Guardian Signs challenge. In this, the shockwave that knocks the characters down when the Sky Fortress hits the water viciously injures Summer named Hollie in this story , temporarily ending her Ranger career. But a run-in five years after the incident with a pair of unique healers starts her comeback.


**Me: Yo, wassup everyone. You all know what time it is?**

**Ben: The latest KhaosOmega fanfic is in!**

**Me: Bingo. But this one doesn't end well, as it's my response to inugami-23's Guardian Signs challenge.**

**Ben: Uh-oh.**

**Me: Don't worry, Ben. It's not you on the recieving end.**

**Ben: Phew.**

**Summer: KhaosOmega does not own Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs. If he did the Pinchers would only have one admin, Purple Eyes.**

**Murph: Please support the official release.**

**Rainbow Impact**

Two battles against Mewtwo did a number on her right arm. The addition of drawing Ho-oh's Ranger Sign added a little more stress. That was why her right arm was left wrecked by the shockwave from the landing, causing something in her right leg to give way leading to the arm injury.

**Me: Just as a little note, Summer is named Hollie in this one. This is because in the different Pokemon games you get to name the player character you choose (and your buddy in Colosseum as well, where the gender select option isn't in play).**

**Rui: *from Orre* feels good to be mentioned in a story i'm not a main part of.**

First it was a popping sound as her right leg gave out from under her. Then was the sound of at least five breaks occuring near-simultaneously when she threw her right arm out to soften the fall. Heavy stress plus metal landing point equals major pain. She let a scream of pain out when her arm broke, but not from her leg giving out moments prior, as she didn't feel much of anything from her leg compared to her arm. Ben was up quickly, as was Pichu. Nema was up pretty quickly herself, Rand was nowhere to be seen thanks to Mewtwo after Purple Eyes took control of it, the Pincher admin currently out of it via a Trouble in Paradise roundhouse kick from Ben to the coconut, and who knew where Edward was. Murph and Booker, piloting the Union, quickly showed up thanks to Ben getting a message to the former Ranger from Fiore that Hollie was badly hurt.

"Ouch. That must be very serious. But how does a shockwave manage to do that?" Murph asked Ben.

"I think it caused something in her right leg to give way and she tried to use her arm to break the fall, only for it to sustain all this damage when it hit the metal surface of the Fortress. I hope it wasn't her ACL." That was when a portal appeared, with Rand walking out - and right into a hug from Nema. Due to the severity of Hollie's injury they quickly rushed her to Almia so she could get medical attention.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"Ben, your theory of her arm injury caused by something in her leg giving out is correct. Her right ACL is completely disconnected on all sides. Also, heavy stress didn't help her arm out when she used it to break her fall on a metal surface, causing the heavy break. She's definitely going to need surgery to fix her injuries. The ACL is no problem, i've done that surgery twenty-seven times before. As for her arm, that might be another story, it's broken so heavily."

'_I was hoping it wasn't the ACL._' Ben thought to himself. There was so much damage to her right arm when the Sky Fortress caused the shockwave despite the softer landing via Ho-oh, a piece of bone had pierced her skin right where her Styler was, damaging it beyond repair.

Two weeks and five surgeries later the hospital released Hollie to the Rangers. Normally an injury to an arm and a leg can be countered with a crutch as long as the injured arm is the one on the opposite side of the body compared to the injured leg. For Hollie, however, they were on the same side, necessitating the use of a wheelchair, and as the side of the body both injuries were dealt to was her right, it had to be a manual chair, requiring constant help from someone else just to get around. One surgery was enough to fix her completely torn ACL, but the vicious damage to her arm required four and it would still be inactive for at least eighteen months. The doctors who had watched over her during her surgeries thought her arm would never recover fully due to all the damage, whilst her ACL was not much of a problem and would easily recover completely.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Five years later..._

Just as the doctors had feared, Hollie's arm, due to the viciously high damage sustained from the combination of heavy stress, a metal landing surface, and her ACL giving out, had lost a lot of its strength despite a nearly full recovery, ending her career as a Pokemon Ranger. She had gone to Kanto with the intention of becoming a Pokemon Trainer, now since left-handed because of the injury. But during her adventure she bumps into a pair of girls from a different dimension system. One of them had long, lightish-green hair, the other blonde with amethyst highlights. They were wearing similar jackets bearing a golden X near the right shoulder, making Hollie think they were both from the GX system. Somehow the blonde heard her think that. As it turns out, both girls (Jennalynn Fenton, XQ agent 90GA, and Rochelle Gordon (first name Peach), 29M) had identical healing powers (Rochelle's acquired from Jennalynn's GZ counterpart) and managed to, together, complete the healing of her right arm, which restored the lost strength. As a result, coupled with a special Solid Transparency ability restricted to the recently-fully-recovered arm, she was able to make a comeback that almost made her older sister Solana pass out in shock while she tried to capture one of Tiffany's Camerupt, aided by Lavana's Magmortar. With an assist from the blonde who healed her (having Ranger experience as Zeta Ranger Vexon) the two siblings took Tiffany and Lavana captive.


End file.
